Together
by Moreanswers24
Summary: Wicked AU: Crown Prince Fiyero Tiggular has been in the Emerald City for five days and is finally back home in the Vinkus. While he is glad that he did his job, he's more excited to see a very special person in his life and see if she will be surprised to see him...and maybe a surprise guest. One-Shot. Complete.


**AN: Hello again. I am once again rising from the shadows to write another one-shot. However, this one-shot is for a very special friend of mine: Vinkunwildflowerqueen. Today (Well today in Australia time) is her birthday and so this one-shot is dedicated to her. Happy Birthday, Carlie! To the rest of you, I hope you all enjoy this one shot as well.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope.**

* * *

As soon as Fiyero Tiggular, Crown Prince of the Vinkus, saw the outline of the palace of Kvon Altar he was filled with relief.

It had been five days since he had left for the Emerald City for a conference that he had attended with his father, but in his opinion it felt more like a year. While he had been very agreeable with his father's decision to give him more responsibilities, he hated when these added responsibilities took him out of the Vinkus. It wasn't due to the substance of the meetings (although he absolutely _loved_ to hear the representative of the Emerald City attempts of diverting the attention away from the Wizard's apathy on the Animal Banns and the squalor of those who lived in the lower rings of the City) nor was it due to the travel (despite the fact that he had been urging his father ever since the rollout of the automobile to discontinue the usage of the carriages). No. It was due to the fact that when he went on these prolonged trips, he wasn't able to be with the person he wanted to be with most. Who was that person?

His wife. Elphaba Tiggular.

On many occasions, Elphaba did in fact come with him. However, as Crown Princess now, she had duties and responsibilities that she had been given as well and sometimes these overlapped with his out of state trips. However, whenever she came with him, he felt much more at peace and confident. While she wouldn't say it out loud, he knew that she felt the same way based on the way she would embrace him tightly when he would return and how they would just start to talk for hours on end.

This time, however, the separation felt unbearable. He didn't know how he was going to do it when he became King and had to be away longer or nearer in the future when they had children. He knew as soon as he took that Lion Cub cage that he wanted to have a life with her and give her everything that she never had growing up: security,love, and appreciation.

He was knocked from his thoughts when the carriage abruptly stopped causing him to tumble forward. He frantically looked over to where he was sitting and saw the box that had been next to him toppled over as well. He looked at the floor and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that what had been inside the box was perfectly fine. He picked it up the, checking once more to see that it was okay, and placed it back into the box. Fiyero grumbled. This was another reason why they should get one of those automobiles

"Sorry, Prince Fiyero." The driver said opening the door and seeing the toppled prince. He watched as Fiyero picked himself back up, carefully pick up the box, and exit the carriage.

"It's alright, good sir. Not your fault."

With that Fiyero walked away, passing the guards and entered the palace instantly heading for the stairs that would lead him to the wing where he could be reunited with Elphaba, especially since it was late afternoon.

* * *

There were some days where, when he came back from a trip, Elphaba would stand in the middle of the flight of stairs waiting for him. Luckily this was not one of those days.

He quickly placed his documents from the trip in his and his father's study and then carried the box to his bedroom and took a deep breath. It was good to be home.

He went to the bathroom to freshen up and also took a container from within the box to fill it up with water.

He went back into the room and put the container of water into the box once more then sat on the bed and waited, waited for her to arrive.

Fiyero didn't have to wait that long, for about 10 minutes later he heard her voice in the hall talking to his mother about getting ready for dinner.

He watched as the door opened slowly and as Elphaba walked into the room and slowly but surely come to realize that he was there.

"Hey green girl." Fiyero said with a soft smile on his face.

Fiyero watched as she broke into a wide smile and ran towards him. He stood up and caught her in his arms, picking her up and twirling her around. Fiyero put his face into her hair and took a deep breath. He had missed this. He placed her down and she immediately took charge and kissed him fiercely causing them to fall back on the bed.

Finally, but sadly for both Elphaba and Fiyero, they stopped, having to come up for air. They still held each other closely

Fiyero chuckled breathlessly, "Miss me...huh?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes but smiled, "Nope. Not at all."

Fiyero feigned hurt and sat up, breaking free from her grasp. "Well then. I guess I'll just get back in the carriage and go back to the Emerald City."

Elphaba sat up, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind and kissing his cheek. "Silly, Yero. Of course I missed you."

Fiyero smiled. "I know, green girl. I know. I missed you too."

She smiled and sat next to him, "So how was the Emerald City."

He sighed, "It was okay. Emerald City delegates trying to divert attention from problems as usual, but demand that we reaffirm our loyalty to Oz and the Wizard. Besides, being in the Emerald City without my brilliant and beautiful emerald wife by my side is always horrible."

Elphaba rolled her eyes, but Fiyero saw the blush and smiled.

"How about you? How was your week."

Elphaba smiled,"It was great." She began to regale the stories of her week and while he listened intently, Fiyero was then reminded that he had yet to take care of what was in the box due to the fact that he heard something in the box shift and knew that as soon as she finished, he would take care of it. He tuned back in and became engrossed in her stories.

When she finally finished, Fiyero smiled. "I'm glad that you had such a great week, sweetheart. But I hope with my coming home, it will make it even better."

Elphaba laughed and swatted at his shoulder, "Oh? You think you are so important in my life that without you in it, I fall apart?"

Fiyero shook his head. "No. That's not it. Although, without _you_ in _my_ life, I definitely fall apart." He got up and went over to the box, carefully picking up what was inside and cradling it in his arms.

He walked over and slowly placed what he was carrying in Elphaba's arms.

The mysterious object was not an object at all, but a tiny black kitten with blue eyes.

* * *

Elphaba's eyes widened and filled with tears, "Fiyero...Fiyero, what...what is this?"

He smiled and sat down next to her, "This is who ever you want him to be. I saw him on my way out of the city. Some man was sticking him inside of a bag and I couldn't bear to think of what he was going to do with him. So, I stopped him and I bought the kitten off of him. He's the runt of the litter and so we might have to take care of him a little bit more, but I know how much you love animals and how you wanted one when you were little and you know that I want to make up for every day that you spent in that hell hole. Do you like him?"

Elphaba was quiet and looked down at the kitten who had quickly cuddled into her lap.

Fiyero grew worried, wondering whether he had done the wrong thing. "Fae? Elphaba? Did I do something wrong? I can get you a dog. I mean, I know you prefer cats, but I can get a dog-"

He was interrupted when she kissed him softly. She slowly broke the kiss and with tears in her eyes smiled,"I love you."

Fiyero took a sigh of relief. "So you like him?"

Elphaba smiled and scratched the kittens head,"I love him."

He smiled, "Well, he still needs a name. And it is almost dinner time; we are going to have to feed him soon"

She nodded, "I know, but for right now, I just want to sit here with you and him."

Fiyero smiled,"That's quite alright with me." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and allowed her to rest her head on his.

And all was well.


End file.
